


Untitled (for now)

by angelicLP



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and yes I HAD to include Gio, because I can't stand it when our boys are separated that long, featuring a short cameo of the twins, just some fluffy reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicLP/pseuds/angelicLP
Summary: Ricky joins his family early from his vacation with Claudia. Cristiano is happy and a poor girl "suffers" the consequences...





	Untitled (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with a fluffy little fic. It has no title yet because I couldn't come up with something decent if my life depended on it... so if there are any suggestions, feel free to share them. Maybe it'll make it as my fave and end up as title ^^
> 
> and since we still don't have official names for the twins I went with those the media brought up. If they announce them to be different names I'm gonna change them...

„She is the most beautiful baby girl the world has ever seen.“

Cristiano looks up surprised to hear his heart's voice. He sits outside his house in Ibiza, where he and his family spend some much needed time off. Most of all to have some quality time together and his two newborn children. Mateo sleeps in his cradle next to the large chaise lounge he currently sits on. His daughter lies on his muscled legs, lazily blinking up at him. 

Ricky stands some feet away, having a proud and loving look on his face as he watches his partner and their beautiful daughter. Cristiano smiles at him.

“Maybe because she has your genes.”

Ricky moves closer, a big smile on his face, and finally sitting down close to Cris, gazing lovingly at his baby girl. His finger reaches out to trace Eva's fine features. The little girl leans into the touch and gurgles happily.

“And what exactly makes you assume that? Did you secretly take a paternity test?”

Cris laughs.

“Not that I have to. Only look at her. She is like a tiny female mini version of you. Just like Mateo looks like Ninho when he was a baby.”

Ricky says nothing more. He just watches his little princess slowly falling asleep. The longer he looks at her the more he can see where his lover is coming from. She really has many features of him. But they'd see more of that when the twins grow older.  
After a few minutes Cristiano stands up and puts his sleeping baby girl next to her twin in the cradle. He carefully runs his hand over both of their heads before he turns to his partner. With a sly grin he strides over to the lounge chair, stopping right in front of it.

“Care to tell me why you're here? You should be in Mykonos as far as I remember.”

Ricky raises his eyebrows.

“Well, I missed my babies. Am I not allowed to? But I could always fly back if you want me to spend more time with Claudia...”

“Uh uh, you stay right where you are”, Cris replies, and with a big grin and his tongue pressed to his cheek he gets on the chaise lounge and slowly crawls up Ricky's outstretched legs until he straddles the smaller man's lap.

“I was just asking because you weren't supposed to be back until Sunday.”

Ricky's hands slowly wander up those strong thighs he fucking loves having wrapped around his waist in a death grip while he...  
He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. But the older man is fairly certain that Cris could feel what path his mind has taken. Just to be sure though, he lifts his gaze to watch the smirk form on his lover's lips.

“Well, we took enough pictures and videos to last her till then. Plus I want to spend some quality time with my family.”

“Sure it's just that?”

Cristiano's smirk deepens and with a mischievous glint in his eyes he grinds his hips down a little harder than intended. Both man bite their lips to keep from moaning at the contact. After the twins were born and Cris had to fly to Russia, they hadn't exactly have the time for more than just some hurried hand- and blowjobs before they set off to different destinations. There really were times when both of them were sick of this strenuous game of hide and seek. But with not few fans being on their case, analyzing every move they made, they have to keep up the appearance at least for the majority who decide to turn a blind eye on them.

“You are thinking so loud, that you'll wake the babies if you keep this up.”

Ricky looks up in those amazing brown eyes he fell in love with all these years ago. He sits up a bit more so their noses almost touch and whispers:

“Well, you don't do much to stop me...”

A second later Cristiano's lips crash against his, pushing Ricky back into the backrest. It doesn't take long for the kiss to heat up, as tongues get involved and teeth clash occasionally. Ricardo's hands fly up to Cris' hair and he shortly mourns the loss of the longer strands he could grip tightly to bring his face even closer. The younger man's hands don't stay idle and they wander all over the body beneath him, reclaiming what he missed out on for far too long. Before he could reach dangerous terrain though, a deep exasperating sigh interrupts them.

“Could you two for once get a room?! It's getting highly tiring to walk in on you making out like fucking teenagers. Even more so when one isn't expecting that because one of you isn't even supposed to be here at all...”

While Cris hides his face in the smaller man's neck, desperately trying to hold back his laughter, Ricky turns to the owner of the voice that interrupted them, grinning widely.

“Hello to you too, Gio. Apologies, we didn't mean to corrupt your young innocent eyes.”

Georgina snorts. By now she is used to all stages of making out with those two, having walked in on them on more then one occasion and sometimes she even witnessed more than she honestly cares to see. With a facial expression that is somewhere between amused and annoyed she points to the still giggling footballer.

“Yeah and this big snot there looks especially sorry, does he?”

Cris emerges from his hiding place on Ricky's neck and looks over to his official girlfriend. He likes her a lot and over the last couple of months she really did become a part of their family. Cristiano wasn't even that mad at her, when he found out she got herself knocked up a few weeks back. It actually works in their favor because the media think it's his. And he really loves to welcome another baby to his family in a few months time. On one thing they have to work on though: Georgina has incredibly bad timing.

“Is it my fault that you have a tendency to walk in on us? I could swear, that you do this on purpose sometimes.”

Gio inhales sharply. Either of embarrassment from being caught or outrage neither man could say.  
But they are sure, that she doesn't take offense because this banter is exchanged often by now. And Georgina can take as well as she can give.

“You are an impossible man, Cristiano!”

She crosses her arms in front of her by now prominent belly, trying to look irritated when she has a hard time not to laugh. Finally her face softens and she smiles at her two men. They are like annoying big brothers to her by now and even though there are times she could smack them up the head, she really grew to love them over the last months.

“Now get out of my sight and find a room before I take care that you won't be able to do so for the next few hours.”

Both men look at each other. Neither have a clue how she would do that but they hold no doubt that she'd go through with her threat. So Cris gets up and helps his lover to his feet. The smaller man looks over to their two babies, still sleeping soundly in their cradle.

“Don't worry, I'll look after them. Now go!”

Cristiano gives Gio a thankful look and kisses her on the cheek, Ricky doing the same on her other side.

“Thank you!”

Georgina laughs and pushes them away. With a smile on her face she watches Cristiano take Ricky's hand to pull him inside. She is pretty sure that this is the last she'll see of them for at least a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not satisfied with this ending though but it is what it is now... maybe I'll get struck with an idea of what the boys do afterwards... but I can't promise anything


End file.
